1. The Field of the Invention.
The field of the invention relates to the portable carriage of ski poles more particularly during activities associated with skiiing.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Carriers for skis, poles and shoes are known. U.S.L.P. No. 4,190,182 (Feb 1980 to Hickey); 3,935.977 (Feb 1975 to Bonnett); 3,892,343 (July 1975 to Warner). The devices of the art are bulky and function primarily for transport to and from a ski resort or for long term storage. Each addresses the keeping of shoes, skis and poles together, or skis and poles combined. However, such carriers are not useful for carriage in the vicinity of ski slopes, since they are bulky and are subject to theft if left unattended. Loose skis and poses are awkward also.